Trick or Treat
by Eve ivy
Summary: Okay, so I re-uploaded the edited version this time, hehe sorry about that... But anyway, here it is again :) A little late Halloween Treat for you, hope you enjoy! (Wasn't sure on the rating :/ If you think it should be something else just tell me)


Hehe so I uploaded this again because I forgot to edit it the first time, it's official, I'm an idiot -_- but hope you enjoy it (even if it's a day late) :/ God, that was stupid of me...

* * *

Pumpkins line the streets as children skip from house to house smiling with pure delight as adults empty treats into their bags, throwing Ace a look I find him staring at something narrowing his eyes before a huge grin spreads across his face. What's he spotted? Let hope it's not more of those fan boys of mine he so wisely left me alone with me last year, after I escaped three hours later let's just say he regretted it, a lot. Nudging him I start to feel a huge smile spread across my face, I love doing this patrol with him on Halloween.

"**What?" **He turns his attention to me still wearing his massive grin, he shakes his head looking down at the pavement as we walk. **"What?" **I ask a little bit more louder this time nudging him as we continue walking, he's so stubborn sometimes, nudging him a little harder again to get his attention he throws me an eye roll, yeah I'm impatient, deal with it.

"**Look at de kids," **he nudges me right back nodding his head in the direction of six young anthros. Smiling it hits me as I watch them stand in a circle with their backs to us, their all wearing Loonatic outfits, they dressed up as us! Aw, how sweet. Pride fills me as I look back to the smirking Ace before blushing and looking away, he can't know about my feelings, watching the children I listen in on their conversation.

"**Duck's the best crime fighter! Ever!" **A boy yells dressed up as Danger, a grin spreads across my face, he's definitely got the personality.

"**Dexter no! Gnski Slam!" **One young Tasmanian pumps his fist with a wild grin dressed up as his favourite Loonatic, watching him he tries to do one of Slam's tornadoes but falls on his backside after getting dizzy, laughing, aw, he's such a cutie.

"**No way Pow! Tech's the smartest so he must be the best! I mean, he can make gravity enhancing guns." **A coyote anthro props up his little circular glasses and sniffs a bit wiping his nose, now who does he remind me of?

"**Huh?" **The five others echo, don't blame them, I have trouble understanding Tech myself sometimes, the boys dismissing them with a wave of the hand, they all share a confused look before shrugging.

"**No way Brian! Rev can fly so he's the best!" **One of the boy anthros chirps before racing around in a circle at a speed I couldn't reach now at my age, he then stops and pants a bit out of breath. **"See?" **Looking back at Ace I receive a huge smirk as he starts to hear the conversation.

"**Nei, what did ya say about helping dem wit dat argument Lex?" **Before I can stop him Ace grabs hold of my hand dragging me towards them, trying to control my blush I enjoy the sensation of shivers being sent up my spine be his warm hand.

"**Nei, ya got it all wrong Speedy. Ace is de best! Cos of his accent and he is de descendant of Bugs!" **One boy triumphantly points out, snorting Ace stops looking back at me with a curious look still holding my hand, not like I'm objecting or anything.

"**He's so cute, he's got your accent perfectly," **shrugging I look away blushing slightly, Ace lets out a short chuckle before dragging me towards them again a little bit more slowly this time.

"**So your saying my accents cute?" **He looks back at me with a lopsided grin, my mouth pops open as the heat burns my cheeks, I didn't mean that.

"**Well, I, um, well, er, I-I-I, um, er, um, well, I, er..." **sighing I trail off looking away from Ace. He laughs pulling on my hard a little more still gently dragging me towards the six fighting kids. Hiding my face with my bangs I try to look interested in a pumpkin lantern badly carved with into a "scary" face.

"**I'll take dat as a yes den Lex," **he laughs at me again, not fair.

"**Not cool Ace, not cool," **he turns back and winks at me as I give him one of my ice cold glares, that wasn't funny.

"**Aw, lighten up back dere would ya? It's Halloween I was only joking!" **Ace looks back at me as I darken my glare, he nervously swallows and flashes me one of his smiles.

"**Bet you would like it be more than a joke though, wouldn't you?" **Smiling he looks back at me surprised with his mouth hanging open, payback time.

"**Well, I, er, de ding is, er, um, well I, um, er..." **Ace trails off shooting me a sheepish grin, smiling sweetly I inncoently bat my eyelashes at him.

"**I'll take that as a yes then Ace," **Ace shoots me a look before tugging on my hand a little bit harder, laughing quietly to myself I stare at the back of his head not really paying attention. I wonder what it feels like to run your hands through his hair, and how soft it is, and how he would react to the feeling off you... Walking into a hard surface I snap out of my Ace fantasy to find him staring down at me with an amused expression, sheepishly waving and grinning up at him he winks at me.

"**I didn't know ya liked my back ta," **he smirks at me as I gently whack him on the arm with a slight glare. Please, like your muscular back is just that amazing, hang on, wait a sec, I think I might be wrong on that one...

"**Oh shut up," **I retort with a slight grin pulling my hand out of his, sudden coldness fills me as I lose his warmth. **"Now watch," **pretending that I'm okay I smirk pointing to the the oblivious and still arguing kids.

"**No way Alex! It's Danger!"**

"**Slam!"**

"**Tech!"**

"**Rev!"**

"**Ace!"**

"**No, Danger Duck!"**

"**Slam ijsk jadwb best!"**

"**Please, the only logical answer is Tech!"**

"**No! It's obviously Rev and his speed!"**

"**You're all wrong dere, it's Ace!"**

"**Danger!"**

"**Slam!"**

"**Tech!"**

"**Rev!"**

"**Ace!"**

"**Boys, boys, boys," **smiling at the new tutting female voice at the boys I watch as they all turn to the girl anthro with kind expressions. **"You've all got it wrong," **they all share a look before turning back to the girl with her back to me, I want to see her face, she sounds so cute. **"Lexi is the best, isn't it obvious?" **The boys all shoot her a look of disbelief, out of the corner of my eye I find Ace smirking at me, right that's it, you go girl, we'll show them.

"**Amen," **smiling I watch as the young bunny swivels round her head in disbelief cos she recognises my voice. My smile grows as I watch her eyes light up as her grin reaches them, lowering myself down a bit I open my arms as she runs towards me for a hug, enclosing my arms around her small body I stand up again cradling her to me, she can't be older than five, she's adorable. The rest of the five boys look up at us two in disbelief as I stroke her back, turning to Ace I pout as he throws me his special lopsided smile.

"**Can we keep her? Please." **Smiling at him he shakes his head at me before leaning in a bit towards me as the young girl lifts her head out of me shoulder and sends us a breathe taking smile. Sharply drawing in my breathe I watch as her face lights up as she recognises Ace as well, Ace gently smirks at her as he lowers head next to mine staring into her beautifully clear blue eyes, they're just like his, they could so easily be related.

"**Ace!" **She yells before jumping out of my arms and into his, looking at my empty arms with disappointment I turn to them, watching as Ace surprised at first wraps his arms around her, smiling I rest my chin on his shoulder as I watch them. This is just too adorable, I think my heart may explode at any second.

"**Whoa dere, now what was dat for?" **He smiles at a she looks back at me before answering with her dazzling smile again.

"**I just wanted to say hello," **she replies with another grin, Ace smiles down at her making my heart skip a beat, the cutest things is watching boys play with little kids.

"**Well, hello dere," **the little girl lets out a small giggle before looking back at me with her eyes that still amaze me because of the resemblance between her's and Ace's. She sends me the warmest smile as I return and Ace shoots me a caring look before turning back to her, she's just too cute.

"**Hi, the names Stewart, Lily Stewart," **she giggles at her little Bond joke as she forms a gun with her hands.

"**Now tell me we can't keep her!" **I exclaim to Ace, he looks at me with a grin and then turns back to the little cutie.

"**I think your right dere Lex, we may have ta kidnap her!" **Lily lets out a mock scream holding her head, we both laugh with her as she sends us a gap tooth smile. Out of the corner I watch the five boys take a step forwards worried we're actually being serious, nudging Ace in the direction of them we nod at each other understanding what we have to do.

"**Looks like we have some competition here Ace," **nudging him again I wink as he passes Lily into my arms and stands mock protective in front of us, Lily giggles again and waves at the now five horrified boys.

"**We want Lily back!" **Dexter stomps his foots staring up at Ace in a defiant manner, Ace looks back at me with a slightly worried expression, damn, these boys are protective. Smiling I wave my hand telling him to carry on, he shoots me a look before turning back to them, ha! This is payback for last year.

"**Ta bad buddy, we have her now!" **Ace smiles down at the group of boys whose mouths have popped open, Ace's small replica,, steps forwards with his arms crossed, now who does that remind me of?

"**He's not actually going to hurt them is he?" **Lily whispers into my ear with actual worry for her five friends, smiling I pull back looking into the blue pools of her eyes, shaking my head I let out a small laugh.

"**Ace won't hurt them," **Lily nods her head still looking slightly worried, smiling I think up of a way to reassure her. **"I promise you he won't, anyway, Ace isn't capable of hurting anyone sweetie, he's a bit of a softy when it comes down to it, you know what? It's usual me who's putting all criminals away." **The small bunny giggles looking up at me with the worry in her eyes gone, smiling down at her my heart pangs, I wish I had a child. Oh great, my maternal instincts are kicking in, that's just fabulous isn't it?

"**I knew it!" **Lily cries out with a laugh, letting out a small giggle with her I shake my head, this girl is just adorable.

"**Uh hem?" **Looking up a bit startled I find Ace staring me down with a glare, gulping nervously I smile at him letting out a small pathetic giggle.

"**Your in trouble now," **Lily taunts, looking down I stick my tongue out at her before smiling weakly at Ace again. Slowly putting my little replica back down I back up very slowly with my hands out in front of me signalling surrender, Ace just grins and then winks at me.

"**Softie? Really?" **He sends me another amused look as I back ever so slowly. **"I show you just how much a softie I am," **wildy grinning at me Ace makes a lunge towards me with amusement twinkling in his blue eye, I'm going to die... Gulping I turn and start to sprint away from the now crazy bunny. Smiling to myself I listen to the cheers of the children as Ace races me down, this is probably the best trick or treat they've ever been on, I can tell you it's one of my worst for sure, it's still just beat last year though. A hand wraps around my wrist gently yanking me back towards them, ugh, and I was so close to escaping as well. Feeling my back come into contact with his hard chest he spins me around so I'm facing him, looking up away from his muscular chest I find him staring down at me with a grin, my heart flutters, we're so close.

"**Gotcha," **smiling down at me Ace pulls me even closer towards him so now I can't move my arms. Ha ha ha, very funny, now let go of me.

"**Okay, you win, now let go of me," **wriggling a bit I try to get out of his grasp, instead of succeeding in this Ace tightens his grip around me. Oh great, this just fabulous, hang on, wait, this is quite nice, being pressed up against his firm chest like this, stop thinking like that!

"**Na, I'm quite enjoying myself," **he winks at me as I glare at him and looks back to the six kids who seemed to have trailed after us, Lily watches us with a little mischievous joy in her eyes as the boys grimace at how we're standing, obviously thinking being this close to a girl is disgusting and shouldn't be allowed, they certainly won't think like that one day.

"**Do I need to remind you what happened last year?" **I jokily threaten Ace as I start to try to wriggle out of his arms again, Ace looks down at how he's able to over power me so easily clearly amused as I stick my tongue out at him, aren't you just hilarious?

"**What do ya say kids, should I let her go?" **Ace looks back at the mini replicas of us, smiling sweetly I try to persuade them to let me go, four of them nod their heads quite quickly as the other two shake them slowly. At least the majority support me and my struggle.

"**This is gross! Just put her down already!" **Brianwhines at us, I like this kid, Ace turns to me looking slightly hurt as I hold back my snort and raise my eyebrows, the coyote has a point there buddy.

"**Yeah!" **The small Pow calls out pumping the air with his fist, aw, he's a little rebel.

"**No offence, but this is kinda really gross, we don't want to see this," **Speedywrinkles his nose at us, bit harsh, but thanks for backing me up.

"**Oh! Just get a room already!" **Dexter yells out, as small blush forms around my nose again trapped in my suit (thank god) as I try to wriggle out of his grasp, he slightly tightens his grip on me careful again so not to hurt me, aw sweet, sweet? You think he's playing sweet right now Lexi? Cos I certainly don't...

"**Na, ya've got it all wrong guys, dey should get together," **Alex speaks up standing next to Lily with a dazzling smile so similar to Ace's. **"Can't ya see how dese ta bunnies feel about each oter?" **Hang on, what? My body freezes as Ace's arms seem to slack a bit as we we stare dumbfounded at the young rabbit, how did he know about my feelings for Ace? It's not that obvious, right?

"**Yeah!" **Hiding my face looking down I try to ignore Ace's questioning stare burning into my head as his grip loosens again, please don't ask me, please, please, please.** "They should kiss!"** My head snaps up at this idea as Lily nudges Alex as he looks down at her with a gentle smile, well, what do we have here then?

"**Lex and I aren't togeter, don't ya see dat?" **Ace tries to persuade the two bunnies to listen to him, standing there with my hanging open like a fish I watch as the two young bunnies interact with each other without even knowing it, the way Alex stands slightly in front of her when he thinks their being threatened to protect her, and how Lily stands so close to him so that their fingers brush for reassurance of her safety and to know she's well protected.

"**Don't try ta deny it, dat's why you gave her de nickname Lex, right? Cos ya care about her, tell me if I'm wrong." **Looking up at the slightly now embarrassed Ace I search for anything he's giving away in his facial expression, I can tell you he's doing a good job at keeping it locked away. **"And anyway, if ya two don't kiss soon, we'll make ya." **Alex grins mischievously at us, I don't doubt that for a second, Alex looks down at Lily for approval to find her staring at us with such wonder and curiosity. All the other's let out a small groan to the thought of kissing and romance, oblivious to the fact that the two small bunnies love each other, and how neither of them know about the other's feelings, and how neither really know what they're experiencing and why there stomachs flip every time they look at each other. Lily looks up to find the slightly older Alex staring down at her with such kindness that would touch any old heart, blushing she looks away biting her lip. Ha! I'm not particularly proud of the idea, but it's the best one I have.

"**We're not kissing until you two kiss!" **Alex and Lily's heads snap towards my now smirking form, ha! Take that bunnies! The other four young anthros draw in their breathes a little a bit shocked with me quickly as Ace looks down at me with curiosity, he's gonna' love this plan, aren't we just the best role models?

"**What?" **Lily's voice comes out as a little squeak as she looks back to Alex before looking quickly back at me again, her eyes begin to water as my stomach drops like an anchor in a sea of guilt and regret

"**Sorry darling, it's the only way I can see out my situation," **Lily nods getting it and smiles at me that I gladly return, an overwhelming sense of relief fills me as she forgives my outburst, I really do love this girl.

"**Well then, I'm going to have to do what a girl has to do," **shrugging she winks at me with an evil smirk, my heart and jaw drop, she can't, she won't, don't tell me she will. Watching with a mixed sense of delight and horror Lily turns towards the confused Alex with a shrug grabs his neck and pulls him down towards her, closing her eyes she lands a small peck on his surprised lips. Turning away like nothing ever happened she turns towards us with an angelic smile, ha ha ha funny... **"It's your turn now," **she bats her eyelashes at us as we both look at each other with a mouth open and then back at her. **"What are you waiting for?" **She sighs tapping her foot and crossing her arms, she can be a diva when she wants to be. I look back to the still shocked Alex touching his lips lightly with a slight smile, aw, how cute.

"**Well, what are we waiting for? I can't see a way out of dis, can ya?" **Looking up surprised at Ace his grip loosens on my again, yes! I think I can get free now. Grimacing I look back to the two fascinated bunnies and then up at the slightly awkward Ace, not unless your thinking what I'm thinking...

"**I suppose," **shrugging I bat my eyelashes more than slightly embarrassed, thank god the others aren't here, we would NEVER hear the end of it.

"**Trick or treat?" **Ace leans down a bit towards me softly smirking at his own little joke, you have to be kidding me, that was awful, I never thought something that corny would come from his mouth.

"**Really?" **Snorting I duck my head a bit to hear the disappointed sighs of Alex and Lily. **"That's your brilliant pick up line?" **Ace throws me a look before leaning down again to my eye level.

"**Let's just get dis over wit we get dis over wit, so just answer the question." **He whispers into my ear brushing my ear with his lips sending shivers down my body, I don't really want to get this over with, I would rather it lasted forever, and I wish I don't have to do what I'm going to do next to keep my feelings hidden.

"**What about," **making my fingers walk up his chest I grin at him before lightly pushing him away. **"A trick!" **Jumping back out of his arms I stick out my tongue at the two shocked young bunnies and begin to run, disappointment fills me as I realize I may have hurt Lily's feelings and I probably missed my only chance to be with Ace, ever. Turning behind me I find the small Lily running after me, stopping I let her catch up before swooping her up into my arms and cradle her close to my body with a gentle smile.

"**Not bad," **she nods slowly at me before grinning, my heart fills with happiness I was really worried I had upset her. **"I wish I had thought of it!" **She admits with a little giggle as I let out a small one with her, this girl is just amazing, I've always wanted a smaller sister.

"**I do try," **winking at her I begin walking back in the direction of the probably worried Alex with her safely in my arms. **"So, you and Alex? Huh?" **She blushes looking down at the the ground, smiling down at her I watch as she slowly looks up again sheepishly grinning at me.

"**I really like him but I think he only sees me as a younger sister," **she admits with a sigh, smiling down at her I shake my head slightly ruffling up my bangs.

"**You've got to be kidding, right?" **Lily looks up at me with surprise and wonder, smiling down at her I try to make her see hoe Alex really feels about her. **"Alex is crazy about you, can't you see it? Sure, he might be protective of you like an older brother might be, but you can see it in his eyes when you laugh, he loves you Lily, and he may not fully realize what that means now, but one day he will." **Smiling down at her Lily gives me a tight bear hug that I gladly return before looking back up at me with a grin, uh oh, what has she noticed?

"**Can't you see it too?" **Furrowing my brow I look down at the observant child, what can you see that I can't?

"**What?"**

"**How he looks at y-" **Lily snaps her head around behind us as she's cut off by a shout shout.

"**Lexi! There you are! We've been looking for you and Ace for ages!" **Tech runs forwards with the rest of the boys as I turn around and then stops when they spot Lily, they slowly walk towards us eyeing her up as she excitedly squirms in my hold.

"**Whoa, am I seeing in double?" **Duck rubs his eye leaning towards Lily a bit making her giggle as she leans slightly closer to me.

"**Well-obviously-not-Duck! Can't-you-see-she's-so-much-smaller-than-Lexi! Even-though-she-is-a-bunny-and-has-the-same-fur-and-hair-colour-but-Ace's-eyes! Oh-my-god! Is-there-something-that-you-and-Ace-have-been-keeping-from-us-Lexi?" **Rev jokily nudges me as I let out a small laugh.

"**Well played Rev," **congratulating the Road Runner he performs a mock bow for us as Lily finally gets the joke and lets out a small adorable giggle.

"**Bhsmsij cutie!" **Slam leans in and ruffles her ears as Lily sends him the warmest smile possible, Slam coos again returning her smile, he's such a softy.

"**This is Lily," **she waves a sweet little grin that softens all their expressions and makes them all loose their train of thought, how does she do that? It looks really useful... Tech shakes his head breaking out of her spell and turns to me.

"**Where's Ace?" **He asks with actual worry in his voice, rolling my eyes I send him a look, like I would ever abandon Ace, opening my mouth I begin to reply before I'm cut off by Lily.

"**Oh, he' back there with some of my friends. Lexi ran off when we tried to make them kiss," **blushing I bite my lip shaking my head at the grinning Lily looking up at me, meanie...

"**Oh really?" **Duck sarcastically drawls out shooting me a raised eyebrow, shut up! It's not fair or funny! **"And did they?" **All the boys lean forwards to this question, rolling my eyes I make a mental note to buy really bad Christmas presents for them this year.

"**No, it's a shame, they were really badly flirting before hand as well!" **Lily admits with a little giggle, this time all four boys send me a raised eyebrow, looking down slightly annoyed with Lily I stick out my tongue at her whilst she just cheerfully grins at me.

"**It wasn't like that, I swear! Ace was flirting with me, not the other way round!" **I protest as the boys shoot me disbelieving looks, what? I'm telling the truth!

"**Right..." **Tech sarcastically drawls out shooting me a weird look, oi! Watch it!

"**It wasn't me! It was him!" **I yell at them getting a bit frustrated now, they all share a look, what? **"What?" **Glaring at all of them they give me sheepish grin, **"go on, tell me!"**

"**Well-to-be-honest-Lexi-we-all-know-you-like-Ace-so-it-was-probably-you-and-not-him-and-to-be-honest-you-can-be-a-massive-flirt-sometimes." **My mouth opens with a _pop_, they think what about me?

"**I swear to god he was flirting with me!" **I protests again as Lily giggles pleased with what she's accomplished, very funny bunny.

"**Yeah, well dat may be kinda true," **we all turn in surprise to find Ace standing behind us with the rest of the boys, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Turning away I give all boys the glares, he better have not heard what Rev said or else someone is going to regret this, they all sheepishly smile at me before looking down at the mini Loonatics with smiles. Ace comes to stand besides me as the others meet their mini selves, setting Lily down so she can go talk to Alex I send her a quick persuasive grin before she sets off, smiling she walks up to him nervously.

"**Don't ever do dat again," **He grabs hold of her shoulders gently making her gasp in surprise. **"Do ya know how worried I was about ya?" **He smiles down at her as a blush forms around her nose as she plays with her hands.

"**Sorry," **she whispers looking up to him, releasing her from his grip he gives her a quick peck on the cheek before looking away shyly. Nudging Ace I watch him send me an amused look before watching the two bunnies again, Lily touches her cheek before smiling and grabbing hold of his hand, looking back at her surprised Alex grins at her before enclosing his around her's, awwww, young love.

"**So," **snapping back to reality at the sound of Duck's voice I look back to him with annoyance, yes? Do you have a problem? **"You guys gonna' kiss or not?" **My jaw drops again as I give him an ice cold stare, so funny Duck.

"**Oh, what de hell," **wait, what did Ace just say? Feeling something tugging my waist I'm pulled into someone's arms, looking up in shock I find Ace bending down slowly towards me, oh. Obliging to his request I close my eyes and let my mouth fall open slightly, and then our lips make contact. Oh my god. Taking my hands away from my sides I wrap them around his neck ruffling up the back of his hair as I run them through it, it's so soft, electric charges are sent from his lips into mine as they move in harmony, shivers are sent down my spine as he runs his hands up and down my back, I feel alive, I feel charged. Suddenly aware of our friends around us I break away first panting a slight bit, opening my eyes I let my lips linger near his sweet ones before completely pulling away and staring into the shocked faces of the rest of The Loonatics.

"**What? Never seen a real girl kiss before?" **Shrugging they all stare back at me stunned, looking back at Ace whose staring into nothing rubbing the back of his head, looks like I made a lasting impression, ha! Take that Bunny! I smile as I take Lily's hand as she runs towards me and crouch down to her eye level, she smiles back up at me shaking her little trick or treat bag, her eyes glisten with delight the sweet clatter around inside. **"As much as I hate to say it, we better take you home, your parents are probably starting to get worried." **Lily's smile disappears as she looks up at me with such sadness in her eye, what? What did I say?  
**"We don't have parents," **Alex steps forwards so he's next to Lily, he gently places a hand on her shoulder looking deep into my eyes trying not to cry.

"**Wait, so you guys are-" **Alex cuts me off.

"**Orphans," **blinking in surprise I try to hold off the river of tears threatening to spill, but why wouldn't anyone want them? They're adorable. There's slight scuff on the road as Ace crouches down beside me, turning to him I blink back a few tears.

"**Now tell me we can't keep them," **Ace looks back at me with a kind expression before pulling me towards him, hang on, wait, what's he doing?

"**Ace, what are you doing?" **Looking up I question him ignoring the satisfied smirks from the rest of the boys, he looks down at me with a caring expression that makes my heart stop, oh.. Leaning down to my ear again he lets his lips brush over it again sending shivers through me.

"**I heard what Rev said," **I freeze fighting back embarrassed tears, please don't make me a fool of me now. **"And I've got ta tell ya, I feel de same way," **a smile spreads across my face as I throw my arms around him in turn and lean on his chest, oh, how I've waited for this day. Smiling with pure joy I watch as Alex hugs the now crying Lily as the other boys crowd around them. Noticing me watching them with sadness Ace hugs me a little tighter as I fight back a few tears of mine, shivering at the sensation of his hand drawing circles on my back I ignore the smirks of the boys, shut up. Closing my eyes I accept a lingering kiss on the forehead from Ace, his lips brush against my ear whilst whispering to me.

"**Why don't we got talk ta deir care worker now?" **looking up at him I send him a quick smile before leaning up to kiss him, he bends down a bit to help me. This definitely beats last year.

* * *

_1 year later... _

"**All right! Time for bed!" **Jumping off the sofa I attempt to haul six children off it too, they all groan and disappear behind it without a sound, looking to the guys I ask for a bit of help, no one? Huh. Some people are getting a rubbish Christmas present this year, especially Ace whose watching me with a giant smirk, sticking my tongue out at him I try to grab one of them.

"**But we don't want to!" **Dexter moans squirming away from my grasp, damn. He's always the worst, all he ever does is moan that he's not tired and then falls asleep five minutes later.

"**Yeah! We're playing astronauts vs. Aliens!" **Speedy declares running away from my grip, hmm, aliens you say? I think that may just work for me...

"**Guys it's midnight! If you don't go now..." **Trailing off grin evilly at the now gulping children, then I spot that cute little fluffy tail trying to scamper away, ha! Gotcha. **"This alien will eat Lily!" **I declare scooping up the surprised bunny into my arms holding her way above the horrified looks of her friends, Alex steps forwards with his arms crossed, aw, those two are adorable together.

"**Ya wouldn't dare," **he narrows his eyes at me, ooh, getting a bit protective are we? Ace can be like that at times to when someone's hitting on me, it's really cute actually, but looks like at the moment he's not really bothered, great boyfriend you have there Lexi, yeah, don't I know it.

"**Try me," **narrowing mine back at him I look down to Lily to make sure she's not upset, she looks at Alex blushing a slight bit fascinated with how he immediately comes to her rescue, I know, isn't this just adorable?

"**We'll get you alien!" **Dexter appears jumping over the sofa in a Kung Fu stance, ha! This is going perfectly, Lily giggles snuggling closer into my chest enjoying all the attention.

"**Oh really?" **I raise my eyebrows at them as Pow whizzes around the corner, smiling I remember how kindly Slam showed him how to do it, they're both really softies to be honest.

"**Hnadskah Lily!" **He cries trying to reach out to her, holding Lily higher I watch as he tries to jump to rescue her but pouts when he realizes it's pointless.

"**We'll get her back! No matter what! We may have to kill the-alien but who cares? Lily's all that matters now!" **Speedy declares as the others nod at him.

"**Oi!" **I announce slightly offended to the fact that Speedy with give away my life that easily there's a few chuckles from across the room, turning to them I give them glares. **"Don't say anything!" **I command them, they all grin stupidly at me, oh, aren't you hilarious?

"**Anyway Lexi you can't be an alien, Lily's an alien, it would be cannibalism to eat her.**" Brian points out, blinking my mouth drops open with a _pop_, how the hell does he know the meaning of that at his age? I need to have a talk with Tech about what he talks to him about, sending a questioning look to the coyote I watch as he shrinks nearer to Slam who looks equally worried, cowards. Looking back to the six stubborn children Brian sends me an innocent grin as Lily tugs on the sleeve of my shoulder to get my attention.

"**What's cennabilsam?" **She asks struggling the word a bit.

"**Cannibalism is something that's very wrong," **I look down at her with a smile as she sends me a confused nod, she looks cute when furrows her brow together like that was going to stop me. **"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to be an astronaut who eats Lily the alien instead!" **Laughing wickedly I tighten my grip on Lily before jumping over the sofa and legging it to their room, there's a few gasps from the five young boys as they watch me steal Lily and a deep hearty laugh from Slam.

"**After her!" **Alex yells leading the charge on me, Lily lets out an excited giggle out the sound of their hurried footsteps, smiling I just about turn into the doorway to their room. Grinning down at Lily I rush to her bed gently throwing her down on it before running to hide behind the door, trying to ignore the need to hug her with her cute continual giggling. The boys rush into the room and rush to Lily without looking for me, she sits up wide eyed knowing what this means.

"**No guys it's a tr-" **slamming the door causing them to jump I cut her off, they all slowly turn to look at me.

"**Bed, now." **I cross my arms giving them the command, they all pout at me and my heart softens a bit, maybe I'm being a bit harsh. **"If you all get into your beds within two minutes I'll read you a bed time story," **I swear I've never seen five eight and one six year old ever move so fast to get to bed.

* * *

Smiling I close the door quietly behind me smiling at their cuteness, letting out a yawn I tip toe to my room careful as not to wake the sleeping children. As I'm about to type in the security code someone grabs me from behind, sucking in the air ready to scream they clamp their hand around my mouth leaning in to brush their lip against my ear.

"**Boo," **I immediately relax as I recognise the voice and lean into their chest a bit. **"Did I scare ya?" ** Taking his hand off my mouth Ace kisses my ear gently before turning me around in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck I snuggle a little closer into his chest resting my head next to the beating of his heart. All is forgiven from tonight as I listen to his blood being pumped around his body, he's alive, and that's the only thing that matters at the moment, cos with our job I never know when I'm going to lose him, so I cherish every moment with him, cos one day soon he may not be here.**"And what do ya dink you were going?" **He replies looking down at me, picking up my head from his the beating of his heart looking into the clear blue pools of his eyes.

"**I was going to bed," **yawning I close my eyes slightly leaning on him again, he gently draws circles on my back with his thumb to relax me, sighing I lean a little bit more on him.

"**Dat's not your bed," **he whispers leaning his head down next to mine.

"**I'm too tired for that tonight," **I reply with my eyes still closed, he chuckles and pulls me slightly closer as he notices my knees start to slack from exhaustion.

"**I wasn't talking about dat," **opening my eyes slightly I sleepily look up to him and his amusement. **"Dat's not all I dink about ya know,"** he laughs a bit as I blush looking down slightly ashamed, of course, what was I think? Ace isn't like that. Gently lifting my chin up Ace makes me meet his eyes. **"I'm just saying dat ya can sleep wit me any time ya want, and no funny business, I swear," **smiling up at him I clumsily nod before yawning and closing my eyes. Ace lightly chuckles again before I find some big strong arms lifting me up off the ground, snuggling closer to his chest I give in to the sway of his movement, finally giving into a deep sleep.

* * *

Well there you go, that's it.

I didn't really like this story that much and I rushed it a bit to make sure it got to you on Halloween...

Look how that turned out... *coughs*

Anyway, I hope you liked it and I really love reading any reviews you guys have so please click that button!

Ha! that reminds me of that Sugarbabes song...

Moving on...

I may do an improved version of this is in the future but for now you guys are going to have to put up with it...

Oh, and thanks for actually reading it! :)


End file.
